


Fools Rush In

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, idiot boys, like a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Rhett decides to take a risk and pursue his chemistry teacher under the flimsy guise of a “no strings” casual relationship. Will they succeed at keeping things “no pressure”? Or will their feelings tear them apart and uproot both of their lives?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suspenders started it all...  
> I needed to see Link Neal as a college professor the moment I saw him in that outfit from GMM#1557. I have aged Rhett down to a junior in college and have made Link 39.  
> I put real effort into making this teacher/student relationship free from manipulation or any kind of power play.  
> I jammed this story with as much heartbreaking angst and sweet fluff as I could.  
> @Mythicalpurgatory was my beta and my ROCK.  
> Our relationship consisted of passing edits back and forth in the middle of the night and yelling at the other to get some sleep.  
> Posting schedule will be Tues/Thurs/Sat.  
> Comments. Make. My. Day.  
> There’s a million things you could be doing with your time, and the fact that you are spending it reading this story makes me feel feelings.

Rhett couldn’t believe his eyes. He wore suspenders.

It was 2019.

And his professor was wearing honest-to-god suspenders.

They were tan with gold accents to match his khaki pants. His broad shoulders were hugged tightly by a cornflower-blue and white striped button up, accented with a stark white collar, cuffs, and a bright blue tie. The outfit was completed with expensive looking brown dress shoes that complimented his tortoise shell glasses.

He looked every bit the out of touch, socially stunted science professor he was used to. So why was Rhett picturing unzipping those khakis and using that tie to...

“McLaughlin?”

“Huh?”

The entire class giggled and mumbled mocking teases at the tall student at the back of the lecture hall. He was ripped out of his fantasy and realized he had no idea what was being asked of him. He took a shot.

“Oh... uh... here?”

The professor’s eyes shone with mirth as his crooked smile emerged.

“You sure, now?”

“Yes. Here. Sorry.”

“Ok then...”

Professor Neal finished roll call and Rhett slunk into his chair embarrassed.

The class continued for another hour, covering a lot of basic concepts, more of a review than anything. That was to be expected for the first class of the semester, but Rhett made sure to keep his attention on the material. Which was difficult as his accident-prone teacher was constantly dropping things and bending over to pick them up, only to drop them again. Thankfully, immediately after his teacher nearly impaled himself on his pointer stick, the bell sounded and Rhett threw his papers into his backpack and was half-way out the door when he heard,

“McLaughlin, Rosales, and Guerro. Come stop by my desk before you leave, please.”

 _Shit_ . _What did I do?_

Rhett found himself slinking to the front of the class with two other students. He felt like such a sore thumb. Rhett had always been tall. At 6’ 7” he was used to feeling out of place. But he felt so exposed under his new teacher’s gaze. It didn’t help that the other students barely reached his belly button.

“You three haven’t filled out your credits paperwork for this class. Admin sent them down here so you could do them by the end of today so you’ll get credit for this class.”

 _Damn_. He had deleted all of those reminder emails.

He took his stack and walked it over to the front row of chairs and began filling it out. 5 whole pages... S _hould’ve read those emails._

The other two students walked their papers up after a few minutes.

 _What?_ Rhett balked. He was still on page 1. And it was double sided??

He began to scribble faster. He heard the door close with a loud thud. He was now painfully aware that he was alone with his new teacher. After a few minutes, Link broke the silence.

“I hear you’re here on a scholarship, Mr. McLaughlin.”

Rhett’s head lifted to regard the source of the question. Link stood a few feet away, a friendly smile on his face, his hands sheepishly shoved in his pockets. Rhett’s eyes landed on the clearest, most blue eyes he had ever seen. Professor Neal was stunning. He shifted in his seat to adjust for the tightness occurring in his shorts.

“Yeah. Basketball.”

“Hmm. Never was into sports myself.”

Rhett couldn’t help the scoff that escaped him, he covered his mouth to stifle it.

 _Shit._ He didn’t want to come off as a jerk, but with those suspenders, his teacher didn’t exactly scream “jock”.

Link laughed, and replied,

“Yeah, yeah... shocking, I know.”

Rhett found himself smiling at the self-deprecating humor. Rhett raked his eyes over Link’s broad shoulders and tight stomach.

“You look like you could’ve played.”

Link shook his head and chuckled.

“Middle school soccer is as far as I went. Wasn’t very good.”

“Well you clearly work out...”

_Shut up, Rhett. Jesus._

“Uh. A bit.” Link clipped. He stood up quickly walked back to his desk and sat down, mindlessly shuffling papers around.

_Shit._

“You’re a biochem major, right?”

“Uh yeah.”

“You taking Colwell’s class?”

“Yeah, um I may have to drop outta that one, the first class was already intimidating, I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep up, I may take Survey of Chemistry instead.”

“A science major really should take Fundamentals of Chem. Have you thought about asking her to tutor you during office hours?”

“I can’t. My basketball practice is during her office hours.”

“Oh. What about my office hours? Monday and Wednesday from 5-7?”

Rhett swallowed.

“I’m free those days.”

“Well, know that you can come to me for tutoring for that class too. I was a chemistry major myself. It would be a shame to have you miss out on that class, it’ll set you up for Biochem 1 much better than Survey. I want you to succeed.”

“Th-Thank you. I think I will.”

“Great.” Link’s eyes twinkled as he went back to straightening his desk.

Rhett went home that night, and shamelessly masturbated to the thought of those broad shoulders leaning over him, those clumsy hands groping him, and those beautiful eyes staring into his as he taught Rhett more than chemistry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing with this story!  
> Part 3 is up Saturday!  
> The first few chapters are on the shorter side, but the length will increase as the story progresses.  
> ❤️❤️❤️

The second basketball practice of the year was cancelled. Rhett wasn’t exactly thrilled at the precedent that that was setting for the season, but he decided to make it into a positive. He chalked it up to bonus free time as he headed towards the used record store in town. 

Rhett quickly got lost in the world of music as he perused the aisles, looking to fill in the gaps in his collection. He thumbed through the used albums for a few minutes, humming to himself and singing under his breath. “ _ Let the music play on, play on, play on _ …”

He was grateful to have been afforded the afternoon off to relax and listen to some tunes; he’d double up on basketball practice tomorrow to make up for the unexpected cancellation. 

He had gathered a few finds under his arm- three Merle Haggard and two Lionel Richie albums- when he turned to scour the next aisle. His back made hard contact with another person. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry...  Professor Neal ??”

“Oh, hey Mr. McLaughlin.”

Rhett couldn’t believe his eyes. This couldn’t be the same person. He was in camo joggers, a tight black and white striped tee, and a camo SnapBack. And were those Jordans? With his salt and pepper hair covered by that hat, he could’ve been mistaken for a fellow student, easily. 

They bent over to pick up the dropped albums.

“Uh...hi.”

Link smiled that crooked smile again and Rhett’s brain ceased working. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a man of few words, Mr. McLaughlin?” He shook his head in laughter as he handed Rhett back his music. 

“Lionel Richie? Really? He’s a little before your time. You’ve got great taste.”

Rhett blushed but his eyes were drawn to  his teacher’s  selections. 

“Is that NWA?” His eyes wide and he questioned, “You’re into gangster rap?”

Link winked and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone.”

Rhett covered the front of his pants with Merle and Lionel and hoped no one could see the unfortunate situation occurring in his pants. 

“It’s uh... hard... hard to picture.”

“Well I grew up in a small town in North Carolina, not much to do beyond tipping cows, so I listened to a lot of different music growing up.”

“You’re from North Carolina? Me too! Harnett County!” 

“Hey! I lived in Buies Creek until high school! Guess we’re just a couple of country boys!”

Rhett smiled like an idiot, leaving Link to continue. 

“Been out here for a while though, don’t know if I can claim the Southern part of myself anymore, I don’t go back often.”

“I uh... I don’t really go back at all.” Rhett’s smile faded. Link stayed silent, but kept his face soft and open in case he wanted to continue. Rhett wasn’t sure why he was spilling his guts and sharing his dark past in the middle of this used record store, especially to his obscenely attractive teacher.

“Don’t really have anyone to go back to....”

“No family?”

“No one that wants me around, no.”

“I’m sorry.”

Rhett nodded, eyes lowered.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to....”

Link placed a warm, comforting hand on Rhett’s slumped shoulder.

“Don’t apologize. It’s ok. I understand. Probably more than you know.”

“Thank you.” Rhett fought tears. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, thanks...”

“Ok, well, I gotta go write the lesson plan for Tuesday. See you in class, Mr. McLaughlin?”

“Yeah, sure thing  Professor. ”

Link smiled softly.

“If we’re not in class, you can call me Link.”

_ Link _ . The name was perfect for him. Rhett quickly reciprocated.

“You can call me Rhett... out of class. Or in class. Whatever you want...”

Link chuckled, 

“Ok, Rhett. Have a good weekend.”

“You, too, Link.”

Link’s smile broadened even wider as he turned to the register. Rhett unabashedly watched Link’s ass as he sauntered away. 

Rhett knew he was in trouble. Rhett also knew hell nor high water would keep him from those office hours tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 4 is gonna be posted on Monday. (And it’s suuuuper long and suuuuper smutty) So get ready to clutch your pearls in about 48 hours.  
> I’m so happy to see people enjoying the story- comments give me lifeeee!

Rhett’s watch read 5:15.

_ He said Monday’s and Wednesday’s, right? _

Rhett’s rain boots squeaked as he paced the hallway, making sure to keep a small distance between himself and the door marked “Charles Lincoln Neal, PhD”. He had been there an hour, too nervous to just sit and wait in his dorm. He had managed to avoid the downpour of rain that now made a beautiful pitter patter sound on the roof, but luckily the cloudy sky had made him nervous enough to wear his boots when he left. Maybe it was the weather? Maybe that’s why he was late?

_ Slam _ .

Link sped down the hall so fast he didn’t even see Rhett as he zoomed by. Whispering “Shit, shit, shit...”

He thrust his keys in the lock, hurrying to open his door, while attempting to close his umbrella with the other hand. Rhett smiled at the bumbling display, until he heard the keys fumble and a loud, “Shit!”

“Professor Neal, are you ok?” 

Link‘s head whipped back.

“Oh! Mr. McLaughlin! Oh yeah. Fine...”

He shoved the keys into the slot and opened the door.

“C-come in.” His voice shook. Rhett followed in with gentle steps.

“Professor Neal... you ok? You look kinda pale?”

“Did I cut myself?” Link’s eyes were focused up on the ceiling. 

“Huh?” 

“I can’t look- did I cut myself?” He thrust his left hand out for Rhett’s perusal. 

Rhett bent down to investigate his professor’s finger. There was definitely blood. 

“Oh. Um.. yeah...”

Link’s eyes rolled slightly and his knees buckled. 

Rhett was instantly by his side, holding up his limp body.

“Woah! You ok?”

Link was fading in and out of consciousness. Fighting to stay present. 

“Sssorry. Can’t do... blood...”

Rhett helped him to his desk chair and tried to get Link to focus.

“Bandaids?”

“T-top left dra....”

“Ok, ok, got it.”

They were easy to find, as everything in the drawer seemed to be color coded and labeled. 

_ Figures _ . 

He attempted to lighten the mood with humor as he quickly cleaned Link’s hand.

“I’m no nurse, but I think I’m qualified enough to administer a band aid.” He tried for a comforting smile.

He wiped the finger with a tissue and with an achingly gentle touch, wrapped the band aid around the injured finger. 

“There. No more blood.”

Link nodded, he still looked nauseous.

“Here.” Rhett rifled through his backpack for his water bottle. “Drink this.”

Link wordlessly nodded but made no move towards the bottle. 

“Come on…” Rhett held the bottle with one hand and the back of Link’s head with the other. After a few gulps, the color returned to his face. 

“There ya go…”

Link’s shaking hands slowly made their way to the bottle, completely covering Rhett’s left hand. The fingers of Rhett’s right hand began to move slightly, resulting in an absentminded stroking of the nape of Link’s overheated neck. Link sputtered and coughed up the last few sips. Red embarrassed cheeks soon replaced the previous pallor.

“I am so sorry. I don’t do well with blood.”

“It’s totally cool. I’m glad I was here.”

“Me too. Thank you...you did a great job. Excellent bandaid technique.”

“Not my first time.” Rhett quipped.

Link lifted his finger to examine.

“Seams aligned. No air pockets. A+.”

Rhett gently held the hand in mock examination. 

“Dr. McLaughlin approves.”

They laughed, but that soon faded away when Rhett had not released the injured hand. The smiles melted from their faces. Both men’s breath quickened.

“I uh... forgot one thing, though. I hear it helps with injuries like this...”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” 

Rhett held heated eye contact and lowered his head to Link’s digit and placed a very slow kiss to the tip.

Link didn’t try to hide his gasp.

“Just to be safe.”

“For safety...”

“Link, I...”

A crash of thunder broke them out of their thrall. The men returned their hands to their sides. Link was shaking.

“ Professor ... you’re like... shivering. Are you cold? You feeling faint again?”

Rhett touched his shoulder in concern. 

“No. Not cold. I’m alright....would you like to show me the lesson outline for your chem class?”

“Of course.”

It took everything they had, but over the course of the next two hours the men focused on schoolwork.

Rhett felt more confident in the material than he ever had before. Link wasn’t kidding when he mentioned knowing a lot about the subject. But as his office hours were coming to a close, Rhett found himself not wanting to leave. And unbeknownst to him, the feeling was mutual. 

“Well if there’s nothing else...”

_ Think of something!  _

“Uh...”

_ Eloquent, McLaughlin.  _

“I guess not...”

Link began gathering up his belongings. 

“Do you not have an umbrella, Mr. McLaughlin?”

Rhett shook his head. Link sighed. 

“Don’t want you getting sick, do we? Where did you park? We could share mine.”

“E lot.” 

Link smiled sweetly, “You’re on my way.” 

They walked to the doorway together in silence, each stealing glances at the other. They surveyed the downpour from inside.

“Um you’re taller, so maybe you should hold it? And I’ll scrunch?”

Link pressed his body against the taller man and Rhett’s eyes closed. Warm. Link was so warm. He smelled like spiced berries and felt pliant and strong all at the same time. It was utterly intoxicating.

Rhett’s shaky hand held up the umbrella, as he wrapped his other arm around his teacher. 

It wasn’t a perfect system, both of them getting wet on the walk to the car. 

The fabric had soaked through Link’s white button up. His chiseled chest visible through the fabric. 

Rhett wasn’t fairing much better. His gray sweatpants plastered to his... well....

When they arrived at Rhett’s car- which happened entirely too fast for both their tastes- Rhett turned to say a goodbye, when he caught Link staring at his pants.

An amused cough brought attention to his eye line. They raised their voices to be heard over the rain.

“Thanks for the umbrella and the lesson!” 

“Thanks again for coming to my rescue, I owe you a favor!”

Rhett slid into the now-damp driver’s seat and watched Link scurry to his car. When he assured himself enough distance was between them, Rhett’s head slammed against the headrest and he immediately pressed the heel of his hand onto his cock and moaned. He sped home. Rhett was going to jack off to thoughts of his professor for the third day in a row. Something had to be done about this. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT HAS BEGUN!!!  
> @Mythicalpurgatory She is beauty. She is grace. She is my beta.   
> Comments make me happy cry! ❤️❤️

A week passed before Rhett returned to Link’s office hours. After 10 total jerk off sessions dedicated to those beautiful blue eyes and sexy shoulders, Rhett decided to take a chance. The worst he could say was “no.” Well technically there were many worse things that he could say, but Rhett wasn’t thinking about those. 

He knocked on the door, hoping to find the office solely occupied by Link. 

“Come in!”

He was in luck. Link sat alone on the leather sofa, next to his desk, book in hand. He smiled wide.

“Rhe- Mr. McLaughlin! So good to see you! Need to do another review of chem?”

“No.”

“Oh… review of my class?”

“No.”

“Well I’m afraid I can’t give you any basketball advice either. Not a sports guy, remember?” He laughed at his own joke. 

“You said you owed me a favor.”

Link closed his book. 

“You’re right, I did. Come to collect already?” He continued to keep the tone light.

_ Be bold, McLaughlin.  _

Rhett locked the door and sat next to his professor on the couch. Link stiffened, 

“Why did you lock the door?” 

“I wanna collect my favor.”

Link’s mouth was dry as he inquired,

“Which is?” 

Rhett flew forward and covered Link’s lips with a desperate kiss. 

Link made a sound of surprise as his arms went limp, the book landing on the floor with a thud. Link’s lips were soft and tasted so sweet. Rhett’s hands covered the stubble on Link’s face, holding him steady, savoring every bit of the stolen moment. He noticed his professor was not pulling away so he opened his mouth slightly, attempting to coax Link into a much deeper kiss. Link inhaled a loud breath through his nose when Rhett’s tongue touched his. He began leaning into the kiss and lazily trailing his hands up to Rhett’s shoulders. After a few moments, he pulled away suddenly and dramatically, shaking his head.

He began to push Rhett away.

“Rhett....”

In the blink of an eye, Rhett threw his leg over Link and sat straddling his lap. They were both hard.

“Please. Don’t stop it. Don’t you like this?” Rhett rolled his hips slow and deliberate, rubbing their rock-hard cocks against each other. Link’s eyes fluttered closed and he gripped Rhett’s waist with his bruising fingertips, Rhett bit back a moan as he continued to softly circle his hips.

“Yes...” Link whispered almost inaudible. He shook his head violently, eyes wild.

“But, Rhett, I cant- we can’t-“

“We don’t have to do anything else. Just this...” Rhett ground his erection into the zipper of Link’s trousers with the same intensity as before, this time keeping heated eye contact, his mouth slightly open. He could see the uncertainty in Link’s eyes, so he reassured, “Promise. It doesn’t have to go farther.”

Link’s eyes darted all around the room, he sounded so small when he asked, “You promise?”

Rhett smiled wide and nodded his head excitedly.

“O-ok...” Links eyes were wide in disbelief at his own actions. Rhett was lost in sensation. 

“Mmmm, it already feels so good...”

“Yeah...”

“I wanna make you feel good.”

Link’s eyes squeezed shut as his hips bucked up with a shudder. Rhett gasped.

Link’s hand shot out to the shoulder of the writhing student on his lap. 

“No. Wait. Stop.”

Rhett’s eyes were no longer hazy and unfocused, they snapped back to attention and gazed into the pained expression in those troubled blue eyes. He gently removed himself from Link’s lap. 

“Ok. Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” Link put his head in his hands.

“No. Yes! It’s...this is...this isn’t appropriate. You’re a student. I could get fired. And even if I wasn’t your teacher, I’m about to be 40, and you’re....”

“I’m 21 in October.”

“Good gosh...” his head dipped back into his hands.

“Hey...”

Rhett scooted himself closer and placed a hand on his professor’s thigh. 

“I don’t care about that, and I won’t tell anyone. I just think you’re really attractive and interesting, and I just wanna have some fun with you...”

Link’s expression remained unchanged. The silence was deafening. Rhett began to feel self conscious and felt regret creeping in. He shouldn’t have so bold, he should’ve taken things more slowly. He started rambling.

“I don’t do this all the time or anything, I’ve only been with two other people before and they were definitely not teachers, they were my age. I just... I feel really attracted to you. And I’m single. And I’ve been tested. And I uh....” Rhett felt his face flush with embarrassment. He felt like an idiot.

“But if you don’t want me, it’s totally cool though.”

“No!” Links face shot up, as he gripped Rhett’s wrist and shook his head sharply. He scoffed as he continued,

“Please. That couldn’t be any farther from the truth. And that’s the problem.”

“Why is it a problem?”

“It just is.” He released the thin wrist.

“Let’s not make it a problem. No strings. No drama.” Rhett pushed.

“It’s not that easy. Rhett, I feel like I’m taking advantage...”

“You’re not.” Rhett was firm and clear. He stared Link down and asked again,“Please, Link. I really want this.”

“I don’t think....”

“Don’t think. Just be here with me.”

Rhett pet Link’s face with a grounding caress.

Link’s body turned to jello at the gentle touch.

His eyes opened, innocent as could be, and it made Rhett ache.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I suck you off?”

“Jesus, Rhett!”

“Too fast?” Rhett asked with a smile tugging at his lips.

Link released a laugh and much of the tension in the room released. 

“A tad.” He continued to giggle.

“We can work up to it next time...” he said casually. 

_ And, God willing, there will be MANY ‘next times’, _ Rhett added in his head. 

Link picked at the fabric of the couch as his laughter began to settle.

“I um...I liked what we were doing before...” he offered.

“Oh you did, did you?” Rhett teased, a smirk appearing on his face before finishing with, “Then let’s get back to it.” Rhett settled himself back into position atop Link. “I’m not too heavy?”

“No... feels good. I like it.”

“I do, too. I feel so small.”

Rhett took Link’s hands in his own and placed them on his hips, his own landing on Link’s chest. His fingers weaved into the black suspenders and he hid a smile. Rhett spoke small and soft, “Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes.”

The answer was comically immediate. Rhett smiled softly and pressed his lips firmly against Link’s. He nuzzled his neck with his scratchy chin. Link hummed and nuzzled back.

“You ever kiss anyone with a beard before?”

“Is that what you call that thing?” Link smiled through his jab. 

“Hey! Watch it!” Rhett pulled back, feigning insult as he grabbed Link by the chin. Link fell into a lusty, submissive place. His face fell slack and he was breathing heavy. 

Rhett smiled broad.

“You like when I’m a little rough?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Tell me more. What else do you like?”

Link floundered. His cheeks reddening again for the umpteenth time of the evening. 

“You can be honest with me. I want you to tell me what I can do to make you feel good.” He kissed the upturned chin.

“I uh... think I like praise?”

“Done.” 

“And my hair?”

Rhett immediately ran his hands through it. 

“Harder?”

Rhett tugged. Link’s eyes rolled.

“Oh wow...”

“You like that?”

“Nnyeah... forgot how good it feels....” Link’s neck became a slinky, bending unnaturally backwards as he surrendered to the feeling.

“You’ve got such beautiful hair...”

Rhett mused as he pulled at Links scalp. After Link’s small moan, Rhett took that as permission and began to move his hips again.

“You think?”

“Mhmmmm.... thick, soft... and that gray...”

“Yeah I’ve been meaning to dye it.”

“Don’t. It’s hot. It looks so good on you.”

Rhett kissed the top of Link’s head before dipping his head down to suck on his neck.

Link’s hips now joined in the slow dance. Pressing up to meet Rhett’s with every swirl of the taller man’s hips. Rhett breathed heavy into his shoulder and encouraged the man below him.

“That’s it Link. Fuck, that feels so good. Keep doing that.”

Link whimpered and requested, “Please kiss me. Please.”

Rhett was more than happy to oblige as the two slowly made out, pressing against each other at a slow and constant pace. 

Even though no clothes were removed, it soon became too much for the older man to handle, as he twisted and whined, which eventually devolved into a whispered plea for release. “Please please please...Rhett...”

“You’re doing so good. So good for me. But you don’t gotta beg, sweetheart. Come now. Come for me.”

Links hips jerked as he wet the front of his pants with a desperate whimper. 

“That’s it, Link. God, yes. You did so well.” 

Link was blissfully humping out the last of his orgasm as Rhett rutted against his sensitive lap whispering a litany of profanities.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit... FUCK!” Rhett spilled inside his basketball shorts with a shout. 

He collapsed forward, crushing his professor- but from the happy cooing he could hear underneath him, he wasn’t complaining. He could hear a muffled, “That was...that was....” 

“Yeah.” Rhett chuckled. He pulled back to look at Link, looking for any sign of disgust, regret... all he saw was wonder.

Rhett ran his hands through the sweaty salt and pepper hair.

“You’re so handsome. Thank you for...that.”

“You’re thankin’ me?? Ha.” Link was still out of breath as he stammered, “Don’t thank me, I don’t... I haven’t...” he huffed at his own lack of articulation and settled on, “That was amazing.”

“It was, wasn’t it? Gonna be even better next time.” Rhett followed his declaration with a bold wink. Rhett’s confidence wavered a little as he confirmed, “Can I call you?” 

Link eyes shone as he shook his head in the affirmative.

“Good.” Rhett stood up, turning around to kiss the tip of Link’s nose, but before he could straighten up, Link had grabbed Rhett’s arm and pulled the taller of the two into an embrace. Rhett was happy to reciprocate. He pulled away, grabbed his backpack, and went for the door. 

“See you in class, Link.”

“Bye Rhett.”

Link sat boneless on the couch. He touched his lips with a feather light touch and let out an astonished giggle. He sat there, analyzing the potential ramifications of what he had just done. He was shocked at the risks he was willing to take for a ‘no strings, no drama’ relationship with a student. He should know better, but when he thought of those lips he knew what he had decided- consequences be damned. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t read my own posting schedule. 🙄🙄  
> So yesterday was a bonus chapter.   
> Posting schedule is still Tuesday/Thursday/Saturday   
> Shout out as always to my beta- @mythicalpurgatory you are such an amazing and supportive friend.  
> ❤️❤️❤️  
> I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everyone continuing to read this and those of you who choose to comment—I ADORE YOU!

After-office hours on Monday soon became a constant, yet unspoken meeting between the two men. Wednesday’s office hours belonged to actual tutelage, but usually ended in stolen kisses and hushed, explicit conversation as well. 

3 weeks had passed by quickly, highlighted by over the clothes groping, long make out sessions and a few changes of pants. The third Wednesday, after another flurry of squeezes and dry humping, a confession was made. 

“I got caught kissing my neighbor, Scott Thompson in my room when we were 16.”

Link sat by Rhett’s side, still catching his breath, sweaty and blissful, but turned his face to listen.

Rhett took a deep breath, and braced himself for the retelling. 

“My parents freaked. My mom quoted scripture and preached of conversion camps. My father tried to beat it out of me...”

“Rhett... my god... “

“My friends, too. Everyone in my life abandoned me after that... No. That’s not the right word. I would’ve preferred that. They condemned me. Showed me that love is anything but unconditional. It’s circumstantial. These people that “loved me” decided because of my sexuality, that they had to hate me and make me feel like dirt. All over something I can’t help.”

Link covered his mouth, his brow knit, intent on listening even if his heart was breaking. 

“Love isn’t real. Or if it is, it’s temporary and selfish. I’m never giving someone that kind of power over me. Don’t think I could take that kind of betrayal again.”

“Rhett...” 

Link’s voice cracked as he processed the confession, he weaved his fingers into Rhett’s.

“I can't even imagine what that was like. I’m so incredibly angry and upset for you. Those people have no right to call themselves your parents. But love... love is real, Rhett. And what your parents and friends did, while awful, is no reason to-“

“It’s cool, man. I live how I wanna live. It’s easier that way. It’s worked out well for me. No heartache. No mess.”

“Rhett...”

“Can we drop it?”

Rhett pulled his hand away and crossed his arms and stared at the desk. Link sighed. He wasn’t gonna win this argument.

“Of course. I don’t want you to be upset. Thank you for sharing that with me. It was hard to hear, it must be so much worse for you.”

“I’m alright.”

Rhett’s face was hard and cold. Link broke the tension with the softest of requests.

“Can I hold you?”

“Huh?” Rhett’s arms uncrossed, confusion flashing across his face. 

“It’ll make me feel better. I know all that stuff happened a few years ago for you, but it’s fresh to me... and I know I can’t change anything, but it’ll make me feel good knowing that you’re safe now. Here. With me.”

“Ok. Knock yourself out.” Rhett rolled his eyes, but Link could feel the body close to his sigh with relief as the tension left his face and shoulders. 

————

Immunology was supposed to start 10 minutes ago. The students talked quietly amongst themselves, hypothesizing where their teacher could be. 

No one guessed that he was pinned against his desk, having his neck sucked on by the only absent student in the class. 

“Stop baby, you’re gonna leave a mark.”

Rhett sucked harder, causing Link to arch his back and moan.

“Mhmmmmm” Rhett hummed into his neck. 

“You’re trying to get me in trouble, aren’t ya boy?”

“Mhmmm” he confirmed again.

“You like marking me? You trying to let everyone know that I’m getting some?”

Rhett bit down.

“Ah- Fuck, Rhett!”

Rhett kissed the mark and gave it a long lick as he chuckled,

“Gettin some? We ain’t done nothing but make out!”

“I’m gonna ignore the horrendous grammar in that sentence.”

“...Are you getting some? It’s totally cool if you are.”

“What?? No... I wouldn’t....no, Rhett.” Link bristled.

“Ok. Just wanted you to know, it’s all good. Perk of the ‘no strings’ thing.” Rhett tried to sound casual. He hoped it was working. 

“Ok... but I’m not. Are you?” 

“Nope...” _ I could never.  _

“...I’m too busy.” A lie.

“Alright.”

Was Link upset to hear that? 

_ Should I have said I was seeing someone?  _

Rhett didn’t want to lie, so he changed the subject. He traced the red and purple mark on Link’s delicate neck.

“You look real pretty all marked up.” Link’s eyes lit up as he grabbed Rhett’s waist and pulled him close.

“Come here, I’ll return the favor...”

Link staggered into class, nearly 20 minutes late, sporting a very large hickey. Rhett snuck in a few minutes later, overhearing whispered declarations of,

_ “Teach got laid!”  _

_ “That’s why he was late!” _

Rhett just reclined in his chair and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re about halfway through our story! Thank you to everyone for your comments and encouragement. It means so much to me.  
> All my love to my beta @mythicalpurgatory ❤️

Link sank back in his office chair with a wriggling Rhett on top of him. The chair squeaked loudly as it rocked back and forth with their movements.

They spoke in between kisses.

“So I was thinking...”

“Hmmm?”

“Would you be ok with going to my place tonight? Instead of spending our time here in the office?”

Rhett sucked Link’s lower lip.

“Why? You gonna be noisy?” Rhett asked through a smirk.

Link jammed his fingers into Rhett’s ribs. Rhett shoved them away in a fit of giggles.

“Maybe... but it’s totally ok if you aren’t comfortable. I just thought-”

“No! Let’s do it!”

“Perfect...”

Link grabbed Rhett’s face and pressed his lips to his forehead.

“Let’s go now.” Link pushed Rhett off.

“Wow, eager much?”

“Kinda... but just so you know I have nothing but the most inappropriate and wicked of intentions for bringing you home with me.”

“I was betting on it.” Rhett gave him a saucy wink.

Link’s place was modest, neat, and cozy. Rhett noticed none of it, as his lips were fused to his teacher’s after crashing in the door after a 15 minute grope-fest in the stairwell of Link’s apartment.

They had no misinterpretations about what they both wanted, but Link wanted to be sure.

“I want you, Rhett. Do you want me?”

“If you need to ask, I’m clearly not trying hard enough.” Rhett pulled Link’s suspenders off his shoulders.

“I just want to hear it.” Link implored. Rhett pulled his own sweatshirt off over his head.

“I want you, weirdo.”

“‘Weirdo’... good work. That’ll get into my pants.”

“Pretty sure I’ve got that covered.”

Rhett reached into Link’s now unzipped trousers.

Link breathed, “Jesus.”

“Take off your pants, please.”

Link’s trousers flew off. Rhett took his time admiring the toned legs in front of him, dragging his fingers up his inner thighs

“You look so sexy...”

“Really?”

“Really.” Rhett went for Link’s shirt buttons and Link went for the taller man’s lips, his hands massaging Rhett’s moving arms.

His fingers fumbled with the buttons. “You’re distracting me, Neal.”

“I just want you so bad. Please.” Link was practically clawing at Rhett’s chest.

“Ok then.”

Rhett ripped the remainder of the shirt off, buttons clattering to the floor.

Link’s eyes were wide as saucers as he immediately dropped to his knees and pulled Rhett’s shorts down.

Rhett felt the warm wet heat of Link’s mouth on him and nearly fell over.

“Fuck, Link...”

Link was desperate and hungry and... so very enthusiastic.

“God...You look like a dream on my cock, baby.”

Link hummed and sucked faster.

Rhett gripped and pulled Link’s hair, causing Link to moan brazenly and cup himself.

After a few minutes, Rhett pulled Link off.

“This feels so good, but I think we both wanted something different tonight, yeah?”

Link nodded, catching his breath.

“Bedroom?”

“That way...” he pointed over Rhett’s shoulder.

“Lube is in the top drawer. Condoms, too.” He continued.

Rhett’s brow furrowed. “Do you want a condom? I promise I’ve been tested.”

“No it’s ok, I trust you. Wanted to give you the option.”

Rhett twisted. This was getting a little too intimate for a no-strings fling. Rhett wanted control again.

“On the bed, Neal.”

Link leapt to the bed, unsure of where to position himself.

After grabbing the lube, Rhett pulled Link’s briefs off and pulled him onto to all-fours and worked him open as quickly as he could. When his third finger entered, Link’s moans and whimpers became too overwhelming and Rhett grew desperate and proceeded to lube up his cock.

He lined up to Link’s entrance, “Ready?”

“Please.” Link uttered, body weak with overstimulation.

Rhett pushed in a few inches. He immediately regretted not spending more time helping Link relax, he was tight as a vice.

“Oh wow....” Link sounded like he was in pain.

“Too much?” Rhett squeaked.

“Just stay there for a second.... you’re bigger than you look, Rhett...”

“Hey!”

“No, no!”

Link laughed and winced. “You look big, too, you just feel...huge...”

“Need me to stop?”

Rhett wasn’t sure he should’ve offered because wild horses couldn’t drag him away from inside Link.

“No... you can move... slow though, baby...slow...”

Rhett rubbed soothing circles on Link’s back as he inched further in. Link moaned loud and long. He began to slide in easier.

“Shit yeah...you’re taking me so well honey...I wish you could see how beautiful you look with my cock in you...”

“Oh sweet Jesus... that mouth, baby... so dirty...”

“Can’t help it. You bring it outta me.”

Link smiled proudly as he pressed back into Rhett until he was fully seated inside. “Oh wow... Rhett...”

Link shuddered as Rhett sang his praises,

“You’re so amazing, you’re doing so good for me, honey.” Rhett continued to pump slowly in and out of Link for several minutes. His hand slipping down to pull at Link’s dick. Link moaned like his life depended on it, but Rhett huffed with frustration. This felt so good, why didn’t he feel like cumming?

Then it hit him. He wanted to see Link’s face.

_Screw it. Fuck buddies could be sentimental, right?_

He pulled out of Link without ceremony and Link nearly sobbed at the loss.

“Turn over honey.”

Link flipped over.

“Lie back.”

Link lowered himself onto his back, his arms outstretched for Rhett.

Rhett wasted no time in sliding back in with a growl. _This_ was what we wanted. Link must’ve been on the same mental wavelength as he confessed, “I’ve wanted this since the first time you kissed me in my office.”

“Me too.” It was a simple confession, but one Link was overjoyed to hear.

The salt and pepper head thrashed from side to side and he panted, “Oh god! There! Don’t stop, Rhett!”

“Never...”

“Oh god, I’m gonna... I’m gonna come Rhett.” Link’s blue eyes were pleading, intense, and searing, the look of which caused Rhett to fall over the edge as well.

“Fuck! I’m gonna come too Link, you gonna take my cum, baby?”

“Please, gimme, gimme.. ah, fuck!”

They came together violently. Squeezing, pulling, and thrusting for the next few moments, overloaded and overwhelmed with ecstasy.

When the blood returned to their heads, Rhett became aware of the fact that he was crushing Link under his limp body, and of the late hour.

“Hey Link, I have an early class....”

“Me too....”

“Could you take me home?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.”

Link made no move to get up.

“Soon?”

“Let the old man rest for 5 more minutes will ya? I don’t do this all the time....”

Rhett smiled, shifted off his professor, kissed the tip of his nose and set his phone alarm for 5 min.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craaaaaaankin up the angst!!  
> Bigs ups to the bestest beta @mythicalpurgatory! Next chapter up on Tuesday!

Link immediately felt out of place in the overcrowded gymnasium. He mumbled his ‘excuse-me’s as he headed to a seat about three rows back from center court. 

Link spotted Rhett quickly, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched him bend over and stretch on the floor, warming up before the game. 

The whistle soon sounded and the game began. Link realized quickly how little he knew about the sport of basketball. But he could tell Rhett excelled. He kept sinking basket after basket and weaved effortlessly in-between the other team’s players. All except for one, this 5 foot nothing player on the opposing team, who continued to foul anyone he perceived as a threat. Link decided he hated him. 

It was an exercise in restraint to hold himself back from jumping up and cheering every time Rhett scored. His fists would tense and a smile nearly broke his face, but on the outside he looked every bit a self-controlled sports fan. 

The game was closing in on the last quarter when the home team broadened their lead, causing the away team to increase their offense and play increasingly aggressive. 

Link watched with laser focus as the game winded down to a close. 9 minutes and counting. Link’s anxiety increased in tandem with the ticking clock, his eyes tracking not only Rhett but that wiry demon from the other team. Link gasped as that jerk shoved his shoulder into Rhett’s stomach. Rhett went down fast. He tried to untangle his feet from the other player’s without any success as he went down hard, his ankle twisting. 

Link shot up and shouted,

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHAT WAS THAT?? REF- DO SOMETHING!!” 

The referee put a placating hand up; and the boy was finally benched.

Link sat down, red and shaking, he heard a small voice to his left.

“Wow. Didn’t know you were that into basketball, Professor Neal.”

”Uh yeah...it’s all still pretty new to me...”

Two of Rhett’s fellow teammates jogged over and helped him up. Rhett didn’t put any weight on his ankle as he hobbled into the locker room on the arm of the coach.

“Oh no...” Link covered his mouth. 

He waited for the last quarter to finish, his leg nervously bobbing up and down. He kept hoping Rhett would emerge from the locker rooms and finish the game with the winning basket. But he never did. The game finished and Link stepped outside. He knew he couldn’t exactly hang around the locker room and ask for an update. He paced in front of his Bronco as the parking lot slowly emptied. 30 excruciating minutes later, Rhett limped out of the gym. Link bit his lip so hard he bled. Rhett had walked out with another teammate, so Link was forced to stay planted. He was unable to run to Rhett and cradle him, cover him with kisses, and ask if he was ok like he wanted to. He watched Rhett get into his teammate’s truck. They made eye contact, and Rhett smiled as they drove off. They had already agreed to meet at Link’s place, so Link forced himself into his car and drove the 10 minutes to his house, comforted only by the thought of being able to hold his boy soon.

Link screeched into his parking space. The car hadn’t even stopped fully as he flung himself out and crashed into Rhett, who must’ve been dropped off only moments before.

“Are you ok?? How’s your ankle?? Did they fine that guy?? Do they give fines??” Link searched Rhett’s face for any other injuries. His eyes wild with worry. 

Rhett chuckled. “I’m fine, weirdo.”

“But, you never came back to the game.”

“I’m sore, but it’s not sprained. I’ll be fine in a couple days.”

“Thank God.”

He held him close. And kissed his cheek, behind his ear, his neck. 

Rhett groaned and ground his hips against Link’s.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Rhett said softly.

Link’s eyes lit up, “Great idea.”

Link had laid Rhett down on the bed with a passionate kiss and the simple instruction of: “No touching”.

Link pulled off Rhett’s sweatshirt, and kissed his shoulders, his biceps, and the insides of his wrists. “I’ll have you know, that was the first basketball game I have ever enjoyed.”

Rhett laughed and raised his hips, drawing attention to his tented shorts. “You like what you saw?”

“Oh yeah, baby.” His voice low and gravelly. “You were so amazing out there. Your face was so focused.” He licked Rhett’s nipples gently with a flat tongue. “The other team was so scared of you.” He kissed the underside of his ribcage.“You moved so fast and those three-pointers...they’re called three-pointers, right?”

Rhett laughed and swatted at the head at his stomach. “Yes, ya dumbnut.”

“Amazing... and hey- no touching!”

His kisses had reached Rhett’s waistband at that point and he pressed a line of wet kisses all along the top. He pulled them down an inch or two, so that Rhett’s happy trail was visible as he kissed, and then pulled them down another few inches and kissed, and then pulled until his member popped out and slapped his stomach. Link was quick but gentle as he cradled Rhett, giving it tickling touches that made Rhett’s legs twitch. 

“Hey.” Link spoke softly.

Rhett craned his head up to look into the blown out pupils of his lover.

“I’m so proud of you.” 

Link enveloped Rhett all the way to the base and Rhett’s head slammed into the pillow with a shout of something unintelligible. 

Link’s right hand made its way up to Rhett’s stomach and swirled shapes into his tummy, humming happily as he gave the most reverent blow job of his life. Rhett lost the ability to form words, grunting and whining until he was able to blurt out: “Gonna come, Link!”

Link pulled off, looked at Rhett and uttered one word, “Gimme.”

He went back in and sucked and slurped and .5 seconds later, Rhett came the hardest he ever had in his life.

They lay side by side, falling in and out of sleep. Link had woken and pressed his lips into Rhett’s collar bones.

“Get away! I’m so sweaty! I smell!”

Link exaggerated smelling Rhett’s neck. 

Rhett kicked Link away in a fit of giggles. Link’s eyes widened, “Hey! Hey! Careful with your ankle!”

“Can’t! Have to get away! You’re disgusting!”

“The worst, baby...” he licked Rhett’s face. 

“So gross!”

“I like you. So sue me.”

Rhett’s giggles died down as he noticed the starry look in his lover’s eyes.

“Stay here tonight.”

The air was sucked out of Rhett’s lungs. “What?”

“Stay here. I’ll drive you to class in the morning.” Link gently ran his hand over Rhett’s shaved head, moving to cup his cheek.

“Link, I can’t....”

“Why not?”

“Because...”  _ it’s only getting harder and harder to say goodbye.  _ “Because...we're not dating, Link.”

“Oh. Yeah, of course. I know.”

Link deflated quickly. It was hard to move with an arrow through the chest. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and swiftly put on his pants. 

“I’ll uh... drive you home now.” 

“There’s no rush. And I can walk, it’s nice out tonight.” 

“Don’t be silly. You’re not walking with that ankle.” 

Rhett knew he would be fine, but decided not to fight it. “Ok.” 

The drive back to the dorms was quiet. Link nearly bit through his lip again, as his hands gripped the steering wheel. He was kicking himself for being so caught up in the moment that he forgot what their agreement was. ‘Fun’ and ‘nothing serious’. Link was beginning to question whether or not he had the strength for this to go on this way. But he needed Rhett more than he feared his own heartbreak. He stopped a block away from Rhett’s dorms. 

“Have a good night.” Link monotoned. Detached. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?”

Link nodded. Rhett’s heart hurt.

_ Please. Touch me. Tell me not to go.  _

Rhett shook his head and tried to shake those thoughts loose. 

“Drive safe.”

Another nod.

Rhett walked quickly to his room, his anger increasing with every step. 

_ What are you doing McLaughlin? Stop being an idiot!  _

“God damn it!” Rhett threw the dorm door shut. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Rhett??”

“Sorry Gregg...” Rhett mumbled embarrassed. 

He would have to work harder at maintaining his walls and boundaries. Things almost went too far tonight. He had his reasons for protecting himself against a relationship. A relationship meant commitment, attachment- “love”. Rhett would not allow that. But the longer he was with Link, the more he questioned why he wanted those walls up in the first place. Link always made it so easy to forget…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a bonus Chapter today, cuz I want to dammit! And Chapter 8 and 9 are a little on the shorter side.  
> Chapter 9 will be posted tomorrow!  
> Comments make my day. Thank you to everyone sticking with this story! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927 I love chatting with my Rhinky friends! 😘😘

It was 4am. Rhett was tossing and turning. He had to be up in 3 hours and at this point, he had resigned himself to sleep being an impossibility. He growled and threw his pillow to the ground and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Fuck.”

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and his face was instantly illuminated by the glow of an incoming text message. Link. He unlocked it quickly and hurried to turn down the brightness. 

_ I hope this doesn’t wake you. I can’t sleep. I want to apologize for shutting down and being so cold. I didn’t want us to fight. You’re right- we’re not dating. I didn’t mean to act like we were and make you uncomfortable.  _

Rhett sighed and typed out his reply. 

_ I’m sorry, too. I don’t want to fight either. I really hate how we left things. I forgot I’m leaving for an out of state tournament tomorrow and I won’t see you for a week.  _

His chest hurt. But Rhett didn't understand why. A week wasn’t that long. He’d gone his whole life without knowing Link, he could survive 7 days alone. And what did he have to be upset about? Link was apologizing and agreeing that they shouldn't date. That is what Rhett wanted, so why did he feel worse? Before he could analyze his morose, he received another text.

_ Can I see you? I wanna see you and apologize before you go. _

Rhett checked the time and replied,

_ It’s late. Or early, technically. _

A quick reply of,

_ I know. _

An even quicker response back,

_ Pick me up in 10.  _

Link arrived at the dorms in slippers, glasses that were askew, pajamas that were clearly haphazardly thrown on and a pathetic look on his face. Rhett walked out in a similarly dishevelled fashion and quietly sat in the passenger seat. Both men faced forward before Link broke the silence with a whispered, 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, too.”

The men spoke at the same time,

“I didn’t mean to-“ “I wasn’t trying to-“

They each exhaled a small puff of laughter and turned to face each other. Link went first, he grabbed ahold of Rhett’s hand,

“I’m sorry. I was such an asshole. You’re right. I didn’t mean to put pressure on you.” He reached across the console and pulled Rhett into a tight embrace. “I guess this was a no strings thing from the start, right?”

Rhett’s heart tore in two.

Half of him wanted so badly to be loved and cared for, and not just by anyone- by Link and Link alone. The other half of him knew that the older man would eventually leave him and break his heart. The hurt half made the decision for him,

“Yeah, its for the best.”

Rhett didn’t even recognize the sound of his own voice. The words spoken were hollow and untrue, words chosen carefully to be just amiable enough to keep things from ending, but detached enough to keep a distance between them. A necessary distance. Unfortunately, it worked. Link swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded through the pain,

“Yeah.” Link hugged his arms tighter and spoke into Rhett’s neck, “I’m gonna miss you.” 

Rhett couldn’t help himself as he admitted,

“I’m gonna miss you, too.”

They held each other for a few minutes, both exhausted from a night of racing thoughts and restless sleep. They had relaxed into each other, but broke apart at the sound of a car alarm.

“Geez…I uh...I should go. I gotta try and get some sleep.”

“Yeah.” Link lifted his hand to Rhett’s cheek before he thought better of it and brought his hand back to his lap. 

“I’ll be back on Monday. I can call you when I get to Georgia?”

Link had a small, sleepy smile on his face. 

“I’d really like that.”

The mood had completely shifted over the last few days.

Rhett had been gone for the entire week but they kept in pretty constant contact and it passed by quickly. The two men could barely contain themselves in class as they eye-fucked each other when Rhett finally returned to campus. 

The day was winding to a close as Rhett casually strolled into Link’s office before finding himself slammed quite un-casually against the back of the door, a very grateful professor attached to his neck. “Oh god, I missed you.” 

Rhett smiled as he ran his fingers through Link’s hair, inhaling deep. “Missed you, too.”

“I want you.”

“I want you, too.”

“No, I want you now.” Link clarified.

“I don’t have any lube on me.”

“I do!” Link ripped open the packaging on a new bottle of Astroglide that had been stashed in the top drawer of his desk. 

“I’d love to see your label system for that.”

“Shut up.”

The two were not careful about noise as Rhett entered Link for the first time in over a week. Link splayed on the desk like a porn star, legs wrapped around his tall lover. Their moans started to build... until they heard a knock. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of yesterday’s cliffhanger!! Then 4 more chapters to go! Next chapter is up Thursday!!

“Professor Neal?”

Both heads whipped to the jiggling doorknob. Rhett gasped and attempted to straighten up.

Link covered Rhett’s mouth with his hand and held his shoulder with the other. He sat up, his voice shaky as he whispered in Rhett’s ear, “Shh. It’s ok. It’s locked.” 

Rhett’s eyes were wide and unflinching and he stiffly nodded. Link released his hold off of Rhett’s mouth.

He cleared his throat and replied gruffly, 

“Office hours are over at 7, who is it?”

“Um... Nancy Saunders, sir. I have my make up paper?” Her lips sounded as if she was pressed against the crack in the door.

Link let his head fall back against the desk and cursed under his breath, his eyes landing on Rhett. He was perfect as a picture. He was a panting, splotchy, beautiful mess. 

Link couldn’t help himself as he ran his hand down Rhett’s throbbing jugular, and across his red neck to his heaving chest. He glanced up into those soft green eyes as he yelled to the closed door, “Ok Nancy, just bring it to class tomorrow.”

“Everything ok, professor? You said it was due by the end of—“

“Tomorrow is fine!” He bellowed towards the door.

“Ok....”

They waited until the footsteps could no longer be heard. Link chuckled.

“Well I think it’s safe to say that the romance has left this moment...” he began to get up onto his elbows but Rhett pushed himself deeper inside and pressed Link’s back against the desk once more.

“Has it?” Rhett continued to press his hips forward until they were flush against Link, who began to undulate and let out a low groan. 

“Maybe not...you ok?”

Rhett bit his lip and nodded. 

“That was close, though. She almost caught Professor Neal in a compromising position.”

Link’s eyes clouded with something dark. He clenched around Rhett. Rhett’s eyes rolled back.

“Ooooh... you like that? You like when I call you Professor Neal?”

Link exhaled sharply, his whole body twitching, but he stopped himself and shook his head. 

“Rhett, please.”

“It’s ok. It’s just roleplay. You like it, I can tell.”

“It’s weird.”

Rhett ran his hand through the salt and pepper hair.

“You know I won’t judge you, right?”

Links eyes drifted shut as he reveled in the soft acceptance. He gently placed his hand over Rhett’s. “I won’t ever judge you, either.”

“Good.”

He kissed the tip of Link’s nose. “You wanna play... professor?”

“Yes. Yes please.”

The weeks continued to fly by and Rhett was spending more and more time at his professor’s place. He stabbed their Chinese take out with his chopsticks and inhaled his portion before Link could even bring them paper plates.

“You finish your paper on the Krebs Cycle?”

“Did the outline...”

Rhett shoveled the orange chicken into his mouth. 

“Rhett! It’s due Wednesday!”

“I know.”

“Rhett... you need to work on that paper tonight.”

“You serious? I have four days.”

“Yes! Rhett, this is important. I want you to be prepared for your senior year, this... I want you to succeed, honey.”

“Fine. Can I shower? I feel gross from practice.” 

“Yeah of course. You don’t need to ask.”

Rhett’s mind raced when he was finally alone in the shower. They were ordering take out together, he regularly showered here, and Link made very clear how much he cared about Rhett’s well being on a daily basis. Rhett felt himself falling into a dangerous place. Because he loved it. He wanted it. He craved it. But this couldn’t happen. People he love leave. And he had promised himself: 

_ Never again.  _

“You almost done in there?”

Rhett rinsed the soap out of his eyes and yelled, 

“Yeah. Another minute! Why?”

Silence.

“Link?”

Rhett finished showering and was about to step out when Link poked his head in.

“Hey.” Link smiled like a dork.

“Hey, weirdo.” He slid the curtain to the side and stepped out, heading for the towel rack.

“No, take this one!”

“Why?”

“Just take it.”

It was warm. Rhett stared at it.

“Is this from the dryer?”

“Maybe... it’s still pretty cold in the bedroom, thought it’d feel nice.”

“Thanks, Link. That’s...”

Sweet? Touching? Thoughtful? 

It was domestic. It was trouble. Rhett decided to stop showering at Link’s. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter at you and runs away*  
> Next Chapter goes up Saturday! I am so thrilled with how many of you are continuing to go on this literary journey with me. Love you all. 😘😘😘

Thanksgiving break was fast approaching and basketball practice dwindled, which left the two with more time than usual. 

Rhett had walked over and surprised Link with a visit. Link dropped everything and they never made it to the bedroom, as their enthusiasm got the best of them and they had sex on the floor of the living room, finally making their way onto the couch for a post coital nap. 

When Link awoke, Rhett was rummaging through his fridge. He was wearing his basketball shorts and.... Link’s shirt. Link’s heart exploded. 

_ My boy. Wearing my shirt.  _

It felt so right.

“Rhett.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement of awe and adoration. 

“Hey, you hungry? I was looking for a snack but we can order something.”

Link had an idea. 

“Let’s make something here tonight?” Rhett looked at Link as if he had three heads. 

“Me? Cook?” 

“Come on. I’ll teach you. Something super simple, like spaghetti with meat sauce.”

“Don’t get mad at me if I poison you.”

“You need to learn how to cook basic food, Rhett. You can’t live off Poptarts and Big Macs forever.” 

“I can try...” he mumbled. 

Despite Rhett’s protests, he was a natural in the kitchen. And after a half hour, Link was setting up plates for their dinner. 

He poured them each a glass of Cabernet and surveyed the table. 

“See. Look at you. You made dinner.”

Rhett blushed and brushed it off.

“It’s just noodles, Link.” 

Link rounded the table and kissed the top of Rhett’s head. “Doesn’t matter. Still proud of you.”

“Thank you, Link.”

After dinner was finished, they had a few more glasses of wine and cuddled on the couch. After a few minutes of heavy petting, the boys couldn’t contain themselves. They had had sex a few hours ago, but the wine made it too easy to go for round two. 

But something was different. 

Link was different. 

He was riding the high of seeing Rhett in his clothes, in his kitchen, in his bed. He wanted him everywhere.

The wine had loosened Link’s tongue, and feelings he had been fighting for months were finally fully revealed.

He babbled, nearly incoherently and unbeknownst to himself, “Mine, mine, mine, my beautiful Rhett. Never want you to leave me baby, want you here with me, always. Tell me you’re mine, honey, please.”

“Link...”

Link squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaving them at an alarming pace.

“Just lie to me. Please.”

“Link...”

“I know, I know, just say it. I know it’s not true.”

“I’m yours.”

Link came instantly.

Rhett thrust a few more times and spilled into Link. He pulled out quickly and moved away.

Rhett sat up on the edge of the bed, facing the wall. “What are you doing? Why are you saying stuff like that?”

Link threw on his sweatpants. He was going to lose it and he did not want to fight naked.

“Are you blind, Rhett??”

“What does that mean??” Rhett threw on his shorts.

“I have feelings for you, you jerk!”

Hands on his shorts, Rhett stopped. 

_ No no no _ .

“No. This is not how this works.” He continued dressing.

Link’s mouth was a tight line and he fought his frustration.

“I know what we said, I also know how I feel, Rhett.”

“No, this...this was just supposed to be fun! The taboo relationship with crazy chemistry that wouldn’t last in the real world!”

“I stopped thinking of us that way a long time ago. I thought you did, too.” Link spoke soft and low.

“But- we cant! Do you know how complicated this would be?” Rhett’s eyes bugged out as his gaze darted everywhere but Link’s face.

Link laughed dryly and replied, 

“Hey, aren’t I supposed to say that?” Rhett finally looked the defeated man in the eye. He looked positively crestfallen. He stopped pacing to probe for more information,

“What are you talking about?”

Link’s shoulders slumped and his head was lowered. He stared at the floor as he lamented,

“I’m not an idiot. I knew what I was risking. I know you don’t feel the same way. I know. And believe me, I tried to fight my feelings. It doesn’t even matter that I stand to have my life ruined by this.” He gestured between the two of them and continued.

“My whole life is tied into my job, a job that I put at risk the minute I touched you. But I didn’t care. Still don’t. I want you. I love you. Maybe I should’ve...”

Rhett’s ears were ringing. 

_ What? _

“You...You what?” Rhett’s mouth stood agape. It was one thing to generalize having “feelings”, but using the L word was another thing all together. Rhett felt like he was drowning.

“I love you, Rhett. I fell in love with you. I’m sorry.” Link lifted his hands in defeat with the spoken confession.

“You don’t know what you’re saying. You know I can’t do this.”

“I know. I do. I’m fully aware of the reality of the situation... I allowed myself to believe that you could change and that one day you might love me back. But I was wrong. I’m just...”

His jaw clenched. 

“...a foolish old man, who fell in love.”

_ Don’t.  _

“Link.”

“I can’t do this anymore. It’s not fair to either of us. You should go.” Link’s sanity was hanging on by a thread. A damn of unstoppable emotion was ready to burst with the slightest provocation. 

“No, Link, I wanna talk about this, I do, just not right now. This is too much.”

“It’s ok. We don’t need to talk, you’ve made it clear how you feel and I know what you’re gonna say and I completely understand. I just thought you should know.”

“You have no idea what I’m gonna say! You’re not being fair, you can’t push me away just like that!”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing to me?”

Rhett bit his tongue.

“I’ll give you money for an Uber.”

“Fuck you, Link. I don’t want your money!” 

Link began to wipe the tears stinging his eyes. Rhett couldn’t see him like this. Weak. He was about to fall off a precipice of emotion and he didn’t want someone there who wouldn’t help pick up the pieces. 

“Please don’t do this...” Rhett’s voice was nearly inaudible.

“Leave, Rhett. Please. I need to be alone. Gotta start getting used to that feeling again.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Ok! I cave! Here is Chapter 11 a day early.  
> It’s a long ass angsty Chapter, but as there are only two more chapters after this, we are winding to a close. ❤️❤️❤️  
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927   
> Beta-extraordinaire is @Mythicalpurgatory

3 days had passed. No phone calls. No texts. No contact whatsoever. 

_ Good _ . Rhett thought. 

This was never supposed to last.

Then why did it feel like Rhett’s heart had been ripped out of his chest?

He called out sick for every single basketball practice that week. He emailed his professors saying that he had a family emergency. He stayed in his dorm. Not even leaving for food. Yes, he felt pathetic. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Rhett checked his phone again. 

0 messages. 

His vision blurred. 

He flung the expensive phone against the wall. It shattered. Shards of plastic littered the floor. On the other side of the thin wall, a voice shouted, 

“The FUCK McLaughlin??” 

“Fuck off, Greg!” 

On his desk was his midterm from Immunology. Written across the top in familiar lettering.  _ Brilliant! So proud of you! _

He crumpled it in his hands before throwing the rest contents of his desk to the floor with a growl.

This was all Link’s fault. Why did he have to bring love into this and screw everything up? 

Why did he start caring about this purely physical relationship as if it was something more? 

When had things changed? When had Link started loving him? 

But more importantly...

_ When did Rhett start loving his clumsy, neurotic professor back? _

Rhett stopped moving, he covered his mouth as the hot tears spilled out, drenching the collar of his shirt. He loved Link. Of course he did. Link made him feel safe. Cherished. Sexy. Intelligent. Worthy. 

_ Loved unconditionally. _

He had been so concerned with Link’s feelings, that he never even realized how hard he had fallen himself. 

The office door was locked. Rhett looked at his watch.  _ It’s office hours. It’s our day. He should be here.  _

Miss Kemper saw Rhett loitering by the door and asked,

“Can I help you, Rhett?”

“Hey, Miss Kemper. Um... have you seen Professor Neal today?”

“Oh honey, he left.”

Rhett clenched his jaw. What a jerk, taking a few days off without letting him know. But what was he supposed to do with Rhett’s behavior being what it was a few nights ago? He supposed Link had every right to get away for a while. At least he had a few more days to work on his apology.

“When‘s he back? Monday?”

“No Rhett dear, he  _ left _ left. He resigned yesterday. I think he must’ve had a death in the family. He looked positively dreadful when he came into the office.”

Rhett’s veins turned to ice, his head buzzed. He was going to be sick.

He ran a few feet backwards and threw open the doors of the teacher’s lounge and threw up in the sink.

_ No. He wouldn’t.  _

Rhett ran out of the school, and bolted to his truck. Screw the rest of his classes. He was determined to knock some sense into his... boyfriend? Lover? Soulmate? He would iron out the term later, in Link’s arms. 

Rhett ran every red light for miles, exceeding the recommended speed limit by at least double. 

Link’s Bronco was parked in his space. 

_ Thank god, he’s home.  _

He blocked it in. 

He ran up the three flights of stairs to Link’s place.... there were stacks and stacks of cardboard boxes in front of his door. 

Before Rhett could form another thought beyond “what the fuck”, the door opened. Link looked positively disheveled as he haphazardly stacked another box on the pile.

“Are you crazy??” Rhett shouted across the hall.

Link looked up with a controlled expression, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he hadn’t showered in days. He nodded his head in Rhett’s direction.

“Mr. McLaughlin.”

Rhett was fuming, he stomped towards Link with his finger in his face.

“Don’t do that! Don’t you dare call me that!” Link ignored the outburst and asked weakly,

“What can I do for you?”

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Back to North Carolina.” Link turned immediately, walking back into his apartment leaving Rhett frozen in the hallway.

_ This can’t be happening.  _

Rhett moved quickly into the apartment and slammed the door, his voice dripping with hurt,

“You coward.” Rhett spat.

Link paused as he lifted another box. His back was to Rhett, his voice low and threatening.

“I’d watch what stones you throw at this glass house, boy.” Link continued, “This is what you wanted. You’re not allowed to be angry when I give you what you asked for.”

“I never asked for this! I don’t want this!” Rhett arms flailed as he gestured at the disorder that was Link’s place. The calmer Link stayed, the more erratic Rhett became.

“I can’t stay, Rhett. My heart can’t take it. You know we can’t continue this. Not when I want something more. I know I was stupid to let it get this far, but I want you to be happy, and this will make a clean break easier on both of us.” 

“I don’t want you to leave, god dammit! I don’t want any of this! And you know what, I don’t want to need you either! But I do, god dammit, I need you!!” Rhett was hyperventilating. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Link! You make me feel alive, and you can’t fucking leave! I’ll die without you! I know I will!” He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Rhett didn’t know when it happened, but he was in Link’s arms. Link shushed him, and stroked his face as they collapsed to the floor.

God, it was heaven in his arms. How could Rhett want to be anywhere else?

“Please...don’t leave.” He squeaked when his sobbing had subsided.

“Rhett, it’s not that simple.”

“Why?” He hiccuped. 

Link squeezed tighter. 

“I quit my job, I broke my lease... and I meant what I said. I think a clean break will be less painful.”

“No.”

Link released a heavy sigh.

“Rhett, darlin, I-“

“I love you.”

Link tensed, his eyes drifting up to the ceiling with a myriad of hurt emotion. His voice was gravelly as he spoke.

“Don’t say that. We both know you don’t mean it.”

Rhett twisted out of his grasp.

“I do. Haven’t you been listening??” Rhett shoved a finger to Link’s chest. “I love you, you idiot. I have for a while. I just couldn’t say it. I didn’t want to say it. I’m terrified of trusting someone with my heart like that. You know how I feel about love. But I trust you. It took me way too long to realize it, but I do. And I know if I give my heart to you, you won’t break it. Please don’t prove me wrong. Be different than everyone else in my life.” Rhett was willing to beg. “Please.” 

Rhett held onto Link and continued to sob into his chest. His life raft in this mess of a storm. His heart. His love. His whole world. Link buried his face in Rhett’s neck.

“Ok.” Links voice was tired. 

“Ok, what?”

“Ok. I won’t move.” Rhett’s pulled away and grabbed Link’s face with his hands and turned it towards his own, searching for any hesitation.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t know why I thought I could...” he traced Rhett’s lips with his fingertips. “I’ve been so lost without you this week. After I didn’t see you in class yesterday I quit and bought a ticket home. Everything in that place reminded me of you. I had no plan. I just needed to get out. All I knew was that I couldn’t watch you move on with someone else.“

“Like there could’ve been anyone else for me...” Rhett traced the tears that fell down Link’s face and kissed them away.

Link’s face remained gravely serious as he grabbed Rhett’s tear soaked fingers, kissing each one individually. 

“Rhett, you need to know that I’m all in on this. You are it for me.” 

“Feeling’s mutual, Neal.” 

Rhett gave Link a deep kiss, their tears mingling. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.”

Link allowed himself to be led to his shower, stripped naked and placed under the warm water. Rhett pulled Link against his chest, his body boneless, he was dozing off when Rhett jostled him gently. 

“Can you stay awake a few more minutes?”

A sleepy nod. And a mumbled, “So tired.”

“Good, gonna clean you up.”

Rhett shampooed and conditioned Link’s hair. He swayed with fatigue as Rhett soaped up his body, hurrying to finish before Link passed out and hurt himself. 

He pulled back the covers and laid his wet love down on the bed.

“Stay with me. Don’t leave.” Link pleaded weakly. Rhett kissed Link’s furrowed brow before whispering, “Never again.” 

The tension from his face faded into an exhausted smile and within seconds Link was snoring softly. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter today and then the epilogue on Tuesday! We’re almost done, people!   
> Love to my beta @mythicalputgatory

Rhett awoke the next day to a pair of tired but hopeful blue eyes softly gazing at him as he yawned and stretched.

“You’re still here.” Link pet Rhett’s face.

“Never leaving, baby. I love you.”

“Show me.” A whispered request. 

Rhett pushed himself up and draped himself over Link. They stared into the other’s eyes for a few moments before they began kissing. Morning breath be damned. 

Rhett treated Link as if he was a treasure, because he was. He worshiped Link’s body with massages, caresses, and soft, gentle kisses that soon turned lusty and passionate. 

Rhett wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and stroked slowly as his other hand reached into the top drawer and grabbed the Astroglide.

“Glad you didn’t pack this.”

Link giggled. 

“Me too.”

Rhett continued his unhurried pace as he lubed his finger. He worked Link open for 20 minutes, swirling and pressing and pumping until Link couldn’t remember his own name. 

Rhett lubed himself up and slid in slow and strong. A perfect fit.

“Rhett...”

Link was whining and panting already. This wasn’t going to last very long for either of them. 

“Link, look at me.” 

Link’s eyes met the imploring green ones. 

“I love you.”

“Oh god... Rhett. I love you so much. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Rhett pulled Link’s hair in the way he loved and nearly came when Link did. 

Just a few strokes behind Link’s release, he was on the edge when he heard Link’s voice,

“Say it again.”

“I love you, Link.”

Rhett saw stars. He released inside of Link with a desperate growl. They held each other the tightest they ever had until their breathing slowed. Link looked around at the disarray of his apartment.

“I guess I should unpack...”

“No, I think you should stay packed.”

“Ha. Ha. You jerk.”

“No I’m serious.”

Link turned his body to read Rhett’s facial expression. 

“What? Rhett....I thought you didn’t want me to move?”

“I changed my mind.”

Link felt his stomach sink. 

“Baby...”

“I want you to move in with me.”

Link did a double take.

“What...You’re serious?”

“Yes. Please. Move in with me.”

Link smiled as he went over the logistics. 

“You’re in a dorm, honey.”

“Let’s get an apartment.”

“Did I drown in the shower? Is this all a comatose fantasy?”

“No. It’s real baby. I’m so sorry it took me so long, I’m just a... a stupid...”

“No baby...not stupid. You’re the smartest person I know.” he nuzzled their noses together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will slay you with fluff.  
> Song is Fools Rush In by Elvis Presley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single person who has read this- I thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
> If you guys liked my writing or liked my neurotic posting schedule, (I can’t wait! I post too early all the time!) I posted the first chapter of my new fic today! It is barista Link and rock and roll musical Rhett. Angst and smut ensue. Link below.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042428/chapters/47461372

It had gone well. Confusingly well. The school was thrilled to give Link his job back, even after his and Rhetts’ relationship was disclosed. The school did however force Rhett to take a fluency exam in Immunology to assure no favoritism was involved in his grading. He passed with flying colors. 

The school made it clear that they could not in good conscience tolerate the student/teacher relationship, so Link would be put on sabbatical for Rhett’s next semester and return in the fall.

Rhett and Link found an apartment near campus and moved in the week before Christmas. 

Christmas morning began with slow, sweet lovemaking and lazy caresses before they finally made their way to the Christmas tree and gifts were exchanged. 

Rhett was gifted two new pairs of Jordan’s and the dozen or so “classic” movies that Link had never seen and Rhett had requested they watch together. 

Link was gifted burgundy suspenders and a new record player with a custom wood cover that Rhett had made himself. Link cried when he found their initials woodburned into the corner. 

“We need to christen it!”

Rhett pulled out their favorite Elvis album. And the King began to croon.

_ Wise men say  _

_ Only fools rush in _

“Rhett...” Link’s eyes instantly welled with tears. Rhett held his hand out.

“Dance with me.”

Rhett pulled him off the couch and brought him into his arms as they swayed slowly to the music. 

_ Take my hand  _

_ Take my whole life, too. _

“I love you, Link. So much.”

Link was a blubbering mess, clinging to his love like he would disappear at any movement. 

“You ok, baby?”

“Marry me.” Link spoke through tears.

They stopped dancing. The song continued. 

“What?”

“I love you so much, Rhett. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Oh my god...”

“I don’t have a ring... but we can get any kind you want!!”

“Link...”

“Please baby.” 

He fell to his knees. And wrapped himself around Rhett’s long legs. 

“This is all I ever wanted. You are my whole world.”

“Link...”

“If it’s too fast—“

“Link!”

Link lifted his head to regard his love. 

“Shut up, Link.”

He pulled him up and wrapped his arms around him, his voice thick with emotion,

“Of course, you weirdo.”

“I love you, Rhett. I’ll love you forever.”

“I’ll love you even longer.” 

The song played out as they kissed and wept together. Blissful, grateful, and bonded forever. 

_ Wise men say only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you _


End file.
